October 22
1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Bisons Are Peeved Over Biasone’s Claim Buffalo- The Buffalo club of the National Professional Basketball league today disputed the claim of the rival Syracuse Nationals that they had signed the circuit’s tallest player. Art Deutsch, publicity director of the Buffalonians, said he had sent the following telegram to Daniel Biasone, owner of the Nationals. “Announcement in AP dispatch of your signing tallest player is disputed. Our Don Otten, currently training with the club in Elmira, listed at Bowling Green University as 6 feet 11½ inches, is now seven feet even and still growing. Suggest retraction, proof to be obtained when our teams meet here Nov. 9.” The Nationals had announced that they had signed the loop’s “tallest player”- 6 foot 11½ inch Dick Ahrens, Oil City, Pa., pivotman who previously played professional basketball with Oil City, Pittsburgh and Baltimore clubs. Otten, former Bowling Green captain, completed four seasons of play at the Kentucky University last season. Lou Zara, business manager and publicity director of the Syracuse club, confirmed that the Nationals had received the telegram from Deutsch, but said he had “no comment just now.” He added that he would investigate and make an announcement “one way or the other.” 1952 Oswego Palladium Times- Syracuse Nats In Fulton Win 61-47 Exhibition Game Defeat Baltimore Bullets Before 1,000 Fans In War Memorial Arena Fulton—The Syracuse Nationals scored their first exhibition victory, after five straight losses, when they downed the Baltimore Bullets, 61 to 47, before 1,000 fans in the Fulton War Memorial arena Tuesday night. Paul Seymour, hitting well on one-hand push shots, led all scorers with 18 points, as the Nats built a six-point halftime lead and improved it during the third period. Although the rival team's decalred the basketball floor here to be a well-built surface, both clubs were badly handicapped by the fact that it was slippery, and neither team was able to show the speed and drive which might have been expected. The necessity for slowing down play also kept the final score low. After building an 18-11 lerad at the end of the first period, the Nats held on to a 30-24 margin at half time. By scoring 16 points in the third period while the Bullets could collect only 10, the Syracusans pulled away to a 46-34 bulge at the three-quarter mark, and were never in trouble thereafter. George Ratkovicz, former National, making his debut here in Baltimore livery, played a good game off the boards, but netted only three points. At that, he surpassed Bill Calhoun, the player for who he was traded. Calhoun converted two out of five freee throws for a two-point total. The box score: SYRACUSE: Schayes, f (2-0-4), Gabor, f (2-2-6), Lloyd, f (1-2-4), Lochmueller, f (2-0-4), Rocha, c (0-1-1), Jorgensen, c (1-3-5), King, g (3-2-8), Seymour, g (6-6-18), Osterkorn, g (2-0-4), Savage, g (1-1-3), Calhoun, g (0-2-2) TOTALS (21-19-61). BALTIMORE: Barksdale (2-1-5), Denning, f (0-0-0), Minor, f (0-1-1), O'Shea, f (2-2-6), Kudekla, f (3-0-6), Miasek, c (1-2-4), Ratkovicz, c (1-1-3), Priddy, g (2-1-5), Henriksen, g (2-4-8), Patchford, g (1-0-2), Hoffman, g (2-3-7) TOTALS (16-15-47). 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats’ Coach May Be Set On Top ‘11’ Coach Al Cervi today is believed settled on his top 11 men following the 102-93 victory over the New York Knicks at Oneida last night. There will be no further cuts in the squad until after Sunday night’s game here against the College All-Stars. Rookie Dick Farley appears to have clinched the 10th spot and Jackie Moore the 11th, while veteran Jim Neal faces a battle to retain a post with the club. For three periods Coach Joe Lapchick of the Knicks and Cervi experimented with various combinations of rookies and regulars, but with the score tied at 74-all at the opening of the final session, Lapchick sent his regulars, Nat Clifton, Carl Braun, Harry Gallitan, Dick McGuire and Jim Baechtold into action. Cervi countered with Red Rocha, Paul Seymour, George King, Ken McBride and Wally Osterkorn. Farley replaced McBride midway during the period as the Nats spurted for 28 points and victory. The Knicks built up a 33-18 first quarter lead while Dolph Schayes, McBride, Jim Neal, Seymour and Moore were on the floor for the Nats, but Syracuse closed the gap while Knick rookies were in service during the second quarter. The new 24 second rule for offensive play met with fans approval, but there was considerable criticism of the extra foul shots permitted after teams used up their six personal per period quota. Jim Turner and Bob Cook of the Knicks’ rookie crop appeared best. Turner sank eight first quarter points while being guarded by McBride. SYRACUSE: Schayes, f (6-4-16), McBride, f (2-0-4), Rocha, f (4-4-12), Osterkorn, f (3-0-6), Neal, c (1-1-3), Lloyd, c (3-7-13), Seymour, g (4-3-11), Moore, g (1-4-6), Gabor, g (3-5-11), Farley, g (2-0-4), King, g (6-3-15), Kenville, g (0-1-1) TOTALS (35-32-102). NEW YORK: Baechtold, f (4-2-10), Gallatin, f (7-6-20), Anielak, f (1-0-2), Braun, f (1-5-7), Smith, f (1-1-3), Clifton, c (5-3-13), Grigsby, c (0-2-2), Cooke, g (1-2-4), Turner, g (5-0-10), Ackman, g (3-0-6), Christ, g (2-3-7), McGuire, g (2-0-4), Sugrue, g (2-1-5) TOTALS (34-25-93). Score at half-time- New York 50, Syracuse 44. Free throws missed- Syracuse (10)- Gabor, McBride, Lloyd, King 2, Neal, Seymour, Moore, Kenville, Osterkorn. New York (5)- Baechtold 2, Clifton, McGuire, Sugrue. Officials- DiStaola and Slive. ---- Niland High On All-Star Court Array Coach Tom Niland of LeMoyne College, who will be mentor of the College All-Stars when they face the Syracuse Nats Sunday night in the War Memorial court, is enthusiastic about the boys he’ll have under his command here. Niland will be in charge of Frank Selvy of Furman, the country’s top collegiate scorer last season; Dick Rosenthal of Notre Dame; Togo Palazzi of Holy Cross; Cliff Hagan and Frank Ramsey of Kentucky; Bob Pettit of L.S.U.; Tom Marshall, Western Kentucky; John Kerr of Illinois; Billy Jenkins, LeMoyne product, and Ron Costello from Niagara. “I’ve seen them all play in college except Selvy,” said Niland, "and they make up quite a squad. I think Selvy’s record speaks for itself." Coach Al Cervi of the Nats declared that the College All-Stars “represent the best such group I’ve seen in years. When they beat Minneapolis the other night in Chicago, it gave an idea of their ability.” Coach Joe Lapchick of the New York Knicks agreed yesterday. President Daniel Biasone, General Manager Leo Ferris and Public Relations Director Bob Sexton of the Nats said they were awaiting with interest the introduction of the 24-second rule for shooting in Sunday’s game here, at a press, radio and TV gathering at the Onondaga Hotel. Billy Hassett, former Notre Dame star, will be in charge of two 24-second clocks which will be at the ends of the court Sunday night. Category:1946-47 Category:1952-53 Category:1954-55 Category:Nationals Category:October 22 Category:Biasone Category:Calhoun Category:Cervi Category:Costello Category:Deutsch Category:Farley Category:Ferris Category:Gabor Category:Jorgensen Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Lochmueller Category:Moore Category:Neal Category:Osterkorn Category:Palazzi Category:Ratkovicz Category:Rocha Category:Savage Category:Schayes Category:Selvy Category:Sexton Category:Seymour Category:Zara